Chaos Rubí
by GnR-Tatu
Summary: Una tarde de paz es corrompida por unos robots y atacan al Sonic Team, a duras penas logran escapar y Knuckles queda mal herido... Prometo Acción,Aventura,Misterios y Romance ;).


Sonic the Hedgehog, y todo su contenido son © SEGA, utilizado sólo a modo de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Chaos Rubí(Chaos Elements)**

**Prólogo: **

El Rubí del Caos... Una piedra preciosa de la cual pocos han oido. Se dice que su poder está regido por el fuego, capaz de potenciar una pequeña chispa a una terrible llamarada...

**Quiebre**

_Mobius, Angel Island._

_ La tarde es hermosa y apacible en la Isla Flotante, la nieve ya se fue hace tiempo, el cielo está azul brillante y unas pocas nubes blancas rodean el sol que baña con una calidez perfecta e ideal para estar afuera y descansar. En un prado cerca de la montaña se puede ver un aeroplano, el Tornado Qua._

_ Tails "Miles" Prower está recostado, con los ojos cerrados sobre el asiento del piloto con una llave francesa en la mano, se ve que estuvo reparando el tablero pero el suave calor del sol lo amodorró._

_ El zorrito anaranjado se acurruca de costado en sus dos colas, mejorando su comodidad... pero..._

- ¡TAAAAAAAILSSSS!. -_se__ despierta sobresaltado mirando quién le gritó._

- ¡Aargh! ¡Sonic! ¿Tenías que despertarme con un grito?

- Te llame varias veces y no despertaste.

_ Sonic the Hedgehog, el muuuuy desprecupado erizo azul hace su aparición._

- En fin, ¿qué quieres?- _todavía molesto de que lo hayan despertado bruscamente._

- Te buscan.

_Tails se baja del aeroplano, se saca una lagaña que le había quedado en el ojo. Ve a una conejita color crema, muy linda y tierna que hace honor a su nombre._

- Hola Tails, ¿te acabas de despertar?

- ¡Ah! Hola Cream, es que estaba haciendo unos arreglos al Tornado Qua y me quede dormido.

_Cream the Rabbit, es muy amable y alegre, aunque a veces se pone tímida. Siempre la acompaña Cheese, su pequeño Chao, cuando es necesario la protege en todo momento._

- Trajimos las cosas para el picnic, y los repuestos que te olvidaste en la casa de mi mamá.

- Gracias, las pondré en el bolso.

- Y... ésto... _(Cream se sonroja)_ para tí... _(Tails, curioso lo toma)_ Sé que esta atrasado pero es el regalo de tu cumpleaños... _(Tails lo abre)_

- ¿Pero cómo...? _(alegremente sorprendido)_ ¡wooow... muchas gracias Cream, eres muy amable!

- ¡No lo digas así, me da vergüenza! -(_riendo)_

_Tails le da a Cream un breve pero tierno abrazo, la conejita se sonroja aún más y parece que el zorrito también._

- ¡Soniiiiiiiiiiiiiiic!

- ¡Amy! ¿pero qu-!?

_Amy Rose , se abalanza sobre Sonic y sin preámbulos le da un beso._

- Me extrañaste, ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que no!- _contesta Sonic, bromeando._

_Después de mucho tiempo Sonic y Amy finalmente se hicieron pareja (no les resulta tierno? A mí no... chiste, chiste!)._

_Al rato, los cuatro se disponían a armar el picnic cuando de repente..._

** BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

_ Un sujeto sale volando desde una pantalla de humo, choca contra un árbol y cae al suelo. Se ve a Knuckles the Echidna todo magullado y lleno de heridas._

- Maldita sea...- _el rojo se incorpora con dificultad y se quita un poco de sangre del labio_.

- Espero que Eggman no lo haya engañado... otra vez.- _Acota Sonic a Amy con resignación._

- ¡Knuckles! ¿¡Estas bién!?- _preocupado Tails_

- ¿¡Te parece que estoy bién, idiota!?

- Pero no me insultes imbecil!

_Una sombra aparece detrás de Tails..._

-¿¡Pero qué es eso!?- _Alerta Cream, horrorizada._

_Tails apenas se da vuelta y recibe una patada voladora de algo metálico, un robot. El zorro cae de espaldas y queda casi inconsciente._

- ¡TAAA-...! _Otro robot ataca a Sonic dándole un puño en la espalda._

_Decenas de robots caen del cielo haciendo chirridos y aterrizan de pie ante los cinco amigos. Con Knuckles,Sonic y Tails heridos, saben que el enfrentamiento puede resultar muy duro... pero Tails se queda mirando al que parece ser el lider... _

- ¿Emerl...?

_Amy se pone al frente y en su mano una pequeña bola de luz toma forma y aparece el martillo Piko Piko, mucho más largo que original con el palo del tamaño de un báculo. _

- ¿¡Quienes se creen que son para arruinar nuestro picnic!? ¡VAMOOOOOOOOOS!

_El Sonic Team se abalanza contra las máquinas..._

_ Sonic se agacha e inaugura el ataque con Spindash que aplasta a uno o dos, le sigue Knuckles que a pesar de estar herido le propina unos buenos ganchos veloces a otro par._

_ Tails, enojadísimo, hace trizas de un sólo uppercut a un robot y girando sus dos colas velozmente se defiende de tres más. _

_ Amy y Cream por su parte... Cream ataca con Chao, no lo parece pero son golpes poderosos y Amy se deshace de unos cuantos cuando da giros sobre sí misma y los golpea con su Martillo Piko Piko._

_ Pero todavía muchos robots siguen en pie... _

-¡Argh...! mierda...-_Knuckles agotado por las heridas cae al suelo. Sonic logra defenderlo con Homing Atack de dos que venían por el aire._

-¡Kyyaaaa noooo sueltenme!- _Otros dos intentan llevarse a Cream _

-¡Latas podridas!-_Tails la rescata dando una patada voladora. _

_-_HAAAAAAAAAA!_-Amy queda debajo de varios, se enfurece y los saca volando(literal) con el Remolino de su arma._

_ La cosa se pone dificil, es cuestion de tiempo a que pierdan por agotamiento, son demasiados..._

_ Inesperadamente, las luces rojas de los ojos de los robots se apagan, y van quedando uno por uno inmóviles. _

_ El Sonic Team queda atónito... Los robots... ¿se apagaron?_

_-_No se mueven.._.- Dice Cream acercandose dudosa a uno de ellos._

_-_-Será mejor que nos vayamos, dudo que estén así mucho tiempo.- _Sentencia el zorro anaranjado._

_El Team dudando si los robots se vuelven a encender, no pierden el tiempo y corren hacia el límite del prado con el bosque. Tails abre la puertita de la avioneta, el Tornado Qua es mucho más grande que sus antecesores, Tails se sienta en el asiento del piloto y prepara el tablero._

_-_Con cuidado...- _Amy y Sonic ayudan a Knuckles a subir y lo recuesta en uno de los asientos laterales (sentido al pasillito del medio)._

-¡Ay!- _Se queja Knuckles cuando Amy comienza a vendar una herida especialmente profunda en el brazo derecho._

-Lo siento Knuckles, es necesario apretar para que se detenga la hemorragia.- _sentencia la chica rosa._

_ Cream se sienta frente a ellos pensativa, se dipone a mirar por la ventanilla. Sonic se coloca al lado de Tails en el asiento copiloto._

-Te quedo muy bien este nuevo modelo, te felicito amigo- _declara alegremente Sonic._

_-_Gracias yo...

-Me siento mal... - _interrumpe el equidna rojo._

_ Amy observa a Knuckles, se preocupa mucho cuando ve que su espalda una mancha importante de sangre va en aumento invadiendo el tapizado del asiento._

_-_Ay no... Knuckles está mal herido ¡hay que atenderlo cuanto antes o podría morir...!

-¡¿Quée!?

-¡Mierda! El centro médico esta a más de 100km de aquí.

-Gracias por... alegrarme el día...- _Dice un débil y sarcástico Knuckles._

_-_Yo me encargo.

-Sonic, no! Si lo mueves puede que se desangre más rápido.- _alerta Amy_

_Ruidos fuertes y metálicos invaden los oídos de todos, están siendo disparados._

-¿¡Qué hacemos!?- _grita Cream desesperada._

-¡En marchaa!-

_Tails despega, algunos robots logran treparse por el techo del aeroplano. Cream sale por la ventanilla, utiliza a Chao a modo de defensa y los derriba. Pero la coneja se aterra...la nave está a poca altura y ve al líder de hojalata alza su brazo derecho en forma de cañon, y dispara un rayo enorme..._

_- _**¡TODOS ABAJO!**

_ El rayo impacta hacia la cola de la avioneta haciendola desaparecer hecha trizas, la nave desciende bruscamente..._

_ La avioneta cae atravesando el ancho río. Silencio es lo que se siente después de tanta destrucción. Hasta que..._

_-_Aaauuu... ¿Están todos bién?- _Se levanta con dificultad Tails, le sangra una herida de la frente. Todos asienten._

_ El Team sale del vehiculo aéreo, parece que Knuckles empeoró, ahora está pálido y totalmente inconsciente, lo carga Sonic._

-¿¡Quién invade mi territorio!?- _Grita repentinamente una voz ronca y grave..._

* * *

Hola aquí estoy! Soy Tatu. Gracias por leer este Inicio, lo unico que les pediré para que sigan leyendo que me hagan reviews tanto felicitaciones, sugerencias o críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas, de ninguna manera aceptaré burlas, insultos o críticas de mala fé (ya estamos grandes che!) y de nada serviría seguir una historia que nadie lee … –.-

Ok... esta historia en realidad es un muy pequeño fan-comic sin terminar que hice hace mucho tiempo(tenía 16 años!), la idea de publicar este fic (y con suerte unos más) es mostrar mis historias a modo de que sirvan para historieta o... animación! xD

No lo voy a hacer a modo literario ya que no soy escritora por ende se va a aver más como un guión que algo literario jjejejeh...

Otro tema? El Lemon, he leído muchos en esta página y son Brillantes! Pero como repito no tengo esa capacidad de hacer arte con las palabras, tal vez algún día no demasiado lejano me atreva a escribir ( o dibujar por qué no?) algo así (sí, lo se, soy un poco depravada jajajajja)


End file.
